Mother Nature vs Father Time
Mother Nature vs Father Time is the thirty-fourth installment of ERBParodies, and is the nineteenth installment of Season 2. It was released January 11, 2014. It features the mother of nature, Mother Nature, rapping against the father of time, Father Time. Cast Nathan Provost as Father Time Stephanie as Mother Nature WoodenHornets as Tom Sawyer (reused footage cameo) SuperThingsOnCups, Mat4yo and Justin Buckner as cameos Lyrics 'Mother Nature:' Mother Nature has arrived here to show this dude some facts, I've got flows like the wind, while you make people unable to relax, By somehow making time seem faster, and you don't know what's in store, Everyone must pay his debt to Mother Nature, so pay yours, Sorry there big boy, didn't mean for you to get played, It's not my fault, that I had to Rain on your parade. It's in my Nature to win, I make rainstorms and fertilize farms, Hurry up and realize that you're more annoying than an wake up alarm! 'Father Time:' Time goes by slowly when rapping against such a bore as Mother Nature, Be nice for once and make good weather, you call it summer, I call it failure! You'll fall, like a tree in the forest, without a sound, I'm like the axis of life, I make the whole world go 'round! You're ill-natured woman, all your lines are plain wrong, Mother, I can see you're a girl, you can nag like no other! It's over, Mother Failure, I've left you destroyed and depressed, I would explain how much of a mess you are, but there's not much time left! 'Mother Nature:' You're old and weak, stop playing with clocks! To hell with the L, you like playing with cocks! I'll take a storm and break through your face of glass. Oh, you'll bring the pain? Well I'll make it rain on your ass! I expel weather, you can't mess with this angry chick. Come at me, dude, your beard's longer than your dick! I guess it's just wrong timing , for you have just lost. It shows that Mother Nature's path is one you shouldn't cross. 'Father Time:' This'll be a long battle for you, 'Cause time only flies when you're having fun, ha, I thought you knew! Ignoring your disses is how I pass the time, After your done PMS'ing, I dare you to spit a rhyme! Poison Ivy, stop giving every man's crotch an itch. To quote from everybody, Mother Nature is a bitch! You've pissed me off for the last Time, so here's my last rhyme: You fucked up my world, yes that's right bitch, it's mine! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES Poll Who Won? Mother Nature Father Time Tie Trivia *This battle is the first to feature a female rapper, also making it the first battle to feauture Stephanie. *This is the first time Mat4yo shows his eyes. Category:Stephanie Category:Nathan Provost Category:Mother Nature Category:Father Time Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 34 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male vs Female Category:Season 2